Love Never Dies
love never dies written by Phoenix Flight "in this world of darkness, where shadows lurk in every place, can we truly '' ''learn to love?" ''d''ove s''ong's ''o''bsession '. . .' I don't understand why Dove Song is making a huge deal about Sootclaw being the group's next deputy. Ever since Shaded was killed in that "border skirmish" three weeks ago, Dove Song has been obsessed with the deputy ceremony, forcing our healer, Fennel, to prepare a special ceremony for Sootclaw. See, this group is made up of ex-Clan cats, rogues, any cat who dislikes living on their own. The cat who created this group was a Clan exile named Rushwhisker. Renaming herself Rush Shadow, she gathered cats who were willing to join her new group. She called the group the Tall Shadows, a combination of her mother's name and her new name. I think it's a nice thing to do. Rush Shadow died shortly after appointing a deputy, a fiery young she-cat called Dove Song. This was before Sootclaw joined us; Dove Song appointed her friend, Shaded, as the deputy. And now Shaded's dead, but it doesn't matter much to Dove Song. I know that she is in love with Sootclaw. I always see her making eyes at him. I don't know if he knows about it or not, but I can tell many cats know, or at least notice. I watch as Fennel stalks silently into her den, obviously wishing to avoid Dove Song. Her dark grey tail melts into the shadows, and I try to hold in a sigh of relief. She seems exhausted because of Dove Song's orders being thrown at her left and right. She needs to rest. Dove Song is chatting with a couple of hunters. The small black-and-white tom named Rook suddenly lets out an exasperated hiss. I catch his angry words. "Enough about Sootclaw! You care about him more than you care about us!" He turns away with a lash of his tail and stalks off. The taller black she-cat, Cormorant, gives Dove Song an apologetic look. "I apologize." she murmurs, dipping her head. Then she stares into the grey leader's eyes. "But he isn't lying." She follows Rook, leaving Dove Song alone and stunned. Then her blue gaze snaps from the blankness and turns toward me. She smiles slightly. "Hello, Aster." she calls out, her voice gentle. She pads toward me, still smiling. I stand, my fur bristling slightly as she halts in front of me. "H-hi, Dove Song." I mumble quietly, barely audible. "How are you...? I-I mean, it's not ''my c-concern, it's just..." She frowns disapprovingly, then brushes her tail over my shoulder. "I've told you that you could call me Mother now, remember? Your father is my mate." More like 'was', I almost blurt out. I have more self-control and common sense, and I barely manage to stop myself. She moons over Sootclaw so much now that she's likely to have forgotten my father, Kestrel. Rook was correct; Dove Song doesn't care for him, nor for us. I only nod slightly in reply to her. "Right." Without another word, I rise to my paws and stride away, leaving her alone on the side of the clearing. ''k''estrel's c''onfession '. . .''' Kestrel is talking to Jasper, Galepaw, and Brambling. A troubled look is hidden in the depths of his green eyes. None of the three cats seem to care except for Brambling, who looks rather curious. When Kestrel sees me, the look disappears from his eyes and is replaced by a warm glow. "Hi there, Aster." he purrs. He touches my ear with his nose, and I return the gesture. He glances over at the other three and says, "Could you leave? I'd like to speak with my daughter in private." He emphasizes the last word, and Jasper immediately stands and hurries away, followed closely by Galepaw. Brambling lingers for a heartbeat, then takes off after them. "How have things been for you, little flower?" Kestrel mews lightly, a smile on his face. I shake my head slightly. "The same as ever. I've been learning lots from Fennel." "And have you gotten along with Dove Song?" "...N-no." I confess. "She doesn't care about us anymore, remember...? She's always trailing after Sootclaw." My voice chokes up near the end, and I feel as if I'm about to cry. Kestrel shuffles closer and wraps his tail comfortingly around me. "I know, I know." He sighs quietly. "Aster, I must tell you something." "What is it?" "I'm leaving Dove Song." He drops his eyes to his paws. "That's great!" I respond, my eyes shining. Then I see his expression. The troubled look has returned to his eyes, and a frown has replaced the gentle smile that he'd worn only a moment ago. "K-Kestrel...? Is everything alright?" I ask, concerned for him. He looks at me, and a pained look plays over his face. "Aster, this means I have to leave the group." Pain stabs into me, and my stomach starts to churn. My legs feel as if they could barely support me, and it takes all the energy I have to remain standing. That feeling... That dreadful feeling you get when you hear bad news. When you're nervous. When you hurt someone you love. That was the thing I felt in that moment. I can hardly choke out any words. "...Wh..." Kestrel sighs. "Aster, you should know by now how this works. If the leader's mate leaves them, they must also leave the group altogether." "I... I know that." I hiss under my breath. Then I snap, "But she doesn't love you anymore! She practically left you for that feather-brained piece of fox dung Sootclaw!" My voice quivers near the end, but I keep going, despite the cracking in my voice on every word. "Dove Song hates us! She hates us! All she cares about is that mangy, disloyal fox-heart!" "Aster, please c-calm down!" Kestrel pleads, and my rage immediately disappears and I lean into his shoulder, suppressing sobs. He wraps his tail around me and glares at the cats who had gathered to watch, warning them to back off. The cats slip into the dens or outside camp, whispering and throwing glances at me and my father. --tbc